


Thanks for the Trauma You Assholes

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Medical Trauma, Nightmares, None of this actually happens its a dream, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Pregnancy, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Just cause it's a dream doesn't mean it can't scare the shit out of you





	Thanks for the Trauma You Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> While none of the tags are directly mentioned except gaslighting, this is a poem about a nightmare I had in which I discovered I was raped by discovering I was 8 months pregnant, there is a lot of baggage here and if you feel I mistagged something please let me know.

No one's listening  
And I don't know why I though they would  
Cause they never do  
  
My world is falling apart  
And no one believes me  
They handle me with kid gloves as their eyes call out  
_Liar_ , _liar, you're just terrified you got caught_  
  
I know it's just a dream  
But I _can't move, **can't breathe**_  
And it's too real to be just a nightmare  
  
My skin crawls and I want to rip it off  
I open my mouth and no words come out  
  
For the second time I'm standing in the bombed out ashes of my life  
It's to late to make this go away  
And once again I'm saddled with the weight of people's cruelty  
  
I wake up  
The panic is still there


End file.
